


Magic Show

by aspiringenjolras



Series: The Nine Lives of Broadway Jellicles [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: Coricopat and Tantomile discuss Mistoffelees' training, and preparations for the upcoming Jellicle Ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-ball fic, what is (probably) the first in this series. It hints at the mentorship Tantomile and Coricopat have with Mistoffelees, and Misto's decision to do a "magic show". It also hints a bit at the bigggg secret everyone seems to be hiding from Misto... 
> 
> This isn't based so much on a scene in the show as it is personal headcanons and the interactions that do exist during the show between these three. There may be another fic based on the beginning of Old Deuteronomy later!

“You’re going to do… a…  _ magic show?”  _ Coricopat stared at Mistoffelees, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

Tantomile’s whiskers twitched as she pondered the tuxedo cat’s statement. “Why would you… show off your powers? We’ve been training you to control them.”

Mistoffelees sighed in frustration, kneading the ground with his paws. “It was Tugger’s idea—” he began, eliciting a unanimous sigh from the psychic twins.

“It’s going to be a bad idea if he suggested it, Misto,” Coricopat said matter-of-factly. “You don’t want to risk losing control.”

“I  _ won’t  _ lose control!” he protested. “And my powers are different than yours, Tantomile,” he added, addressing her question. “You two can sense things, you can even read minds, but you can’t do anything that  _ looks  _ cool. I can. I can do just about anything, if I concentrate long enough. I just think… it would be fun to show some of that off.”

The twins exchanged a skeptical look. “We gave you permission to do some small magic during the ball, help with the lights, or anything that needs to be done,” Coricopat began.

“If that all goes without a hitch, you can do your show. Consider everything else your warm up.” Tantomile smiled, and Coricopat nodded in agreement. 

Mistoffelees smiled, and then his eyes grew wide. “Wait— does that mean I can close the show?” The two older cats exchanged another glance.

“You’ll need to ask Munkustrap about that, but I don’t see why not. It would be quite the spectacle.” Tantomile smiled fondly, and the younger cat’s face lit up.

“Thank you!” he said excitedly. “For everything.”

Coricopat put a paw on his shoulder. “We’re both very proud of you. You’ve trained hard these past two years. I hope you understand how important it was for you to learn how to control your magic.” Something flickered in his gaze. “There’s never—  _ we’ve _ never known a Jellicle who can do what you’ve done. I’ll admit that when Old Deuteronomy asked us to help you, we felt a little bit intimidated.”

“Like you said yourself, your powers go far beyond ours. We knew that at once. Even now, who knows how far they really stretch? But since my brother and I were the only cats here who had any sort of magic in us, we were the only ones who had any sort of familiarity with what we were really dealing with.” Tantomile waved her tail back and forth. 

“Well, I think you’ve done a great job. You two are fantastic mentors,” Mistoffelees said with a smile. “I’ve been teaching myself some new stuff. Hopefully I can impress you.”

“You always impress us,” Coricopat said.

“Thanks  _ dad,”  _ Mistoffelees shot back, making a face. 

“Go,” he said, giving the black cat a nudge. “Go talk to Munkustrap. We’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Seeya!” Mistoffelees grinned and raced off, leaving the two twins alone.

After Mistoffelees disappeared from sight, Tantomile turned to her brother, a worried look creeping back onto her face. 

—  _ He will be okay, right? _

—  _ Of course he will. He’s nothing like—  _

“Coricopat! Tantomile!” Alonzo’s voice cut through their thoughts as the black and white cat raced across the Junkyard to them. 

“What’s up?” Coricopat asked, shaking the thoughts from his head. 

“Just wondering if you two plan on dancing this year.”

“We weren’t planning on it, no,” Tantomile said. “Right Cori?” Her brother nodded.

“I do believe Misto is planning something, though,” he added.

Alonzo gave an amused smile. “We heard. Thanks for all your work, you two.” They thanked him, and he raced off, leaving the two siblings to their thoughts once again.


End file.
